Where is our kids?
by AmberNicole16
Summary: The sister's kids are missing. They all search for their children :D
1. Chapter 1

(Wyatt is 13 and Chris is 11)

Piper walked down the stairs. Then Wyatt orbed in front of her and scared her  
Piper: Wyatt, what did I tell you about orbing in front of me. You know it scares me  
Wyatt: I'm sorry mom but I wanted to know if you knew where Chris is?  
Piper: No, I thought that you two were playing?Wyatt nodded  
Wyatt: Yeah we were playing and then I went to my room to get something and then he was gone.

(Christina is 8 years old and Jasmine is 6 years old)  
Phoebe was in her house and then her little girl, Christina came running in  
Christina: Mommy! Mommy! Jasmine is gone!!  
Phoebe: What?Christina: Yeah, she was in her room coloring and then when I went back in there she was gone!

(Hilary was 9 years old and Kayla is 6 years old)  
Hilary: Mommy, Kayla is gone!  
Paige: Honey, what do you mean?  
Hilary: She got a toy from her room and then when I went to go get her to play outside she was gone.

Theme song and commercial


	2. Chapter 2

Piper running through the house.  
Piper:Chris?!  
Wyatt:Chris?!  
Piper turned to Wyatt  
Piper:You can't sense him?  
Wyatt stood still and closed his eyes  
Wyatt:No

Paige ran in with Hilary in her arms  
Paige:Piper Kayla is gone!  
Piper:Yeah and so is Chris.  
Wyatt tried to sense Jasmine  
Wyatt:I can't sense Jasmine

Phoebe almost busted down the door.  
Phoebe: Jasmine is gone!  
Phoebe was holding Christina's hand  
Piper:So is Chris and Jasmine.  
Phoebe started to cry and Wyatt tried to sense her but he shook her head  
Wyatt:If i can't sense them then there is only one place where they could be

They all looked at each other and ran up to the attic.  
Piper:I don't understand why demons would take them.  
Phoebe:I don't understand why would they take our kids instead of killing us?  
they all shrugged her shoulders.

The children were in the underworld with a demon that was watching them  
Chris:Why are you doing this to us.  
the demon:do you know who your parents are?  
Chris:The charmed one  
the demon:Do you know what that means. All us demons want them dead!

The other kids started to cry  
Kayla:I want my mommy  
the demon:Well if your mom comes and gets you then NO  
Kayla and Jasmine started to cry.  
Chris:guys it's okay.  
Kayla:My powers don't work sometimes.  
Chris hugged them both.  
Chris:Me neither.

Piper,Phebe, and Paige were looking through the book of shadows.  
piper:Kids did one of you see your brother or sister get taken?  
Hilary walked up to piper  
Piper:I did aunt Piper. He had a mask on.  
Phoebe ran over and grabbed the Book of Shadows and gave it to Hilary  
Phoebe:Honey, I need you to look through the book and see if you see the man who took your sister.

Phoebe lead Hilary to the couch and gave her the book  
Phoebe:I hope this works.  
Paige:If we find them i swear i will vanquish their ass!  
Paige bumped Pipers arms. Paige pointed at the kids  
Piper:Sorry.  
Hilary:Mommy, This is the man that took Kayla.

They all ran over to Hilary. the page of the Demon that Hilary saw was named Kimary


	3. Chapter 3

Kimary was with the other named Sicacy.  
Kimary: I dont think this is going to work. These are only the children not the real charmed ones.  
Sicacy: if i know them. They will come after them. they would never let their children die.

Piper and Phoebe and Paige were making a vanquishing potion for Kimary. the kids were playing in the living room.  
Piper:So the plan is look for them and vanquish Kimary get the kids and get out.  
They all nodded  
Piper:Good.  
They bottled the potion.

Then there was a scream in the living room. they all ran to the living room. A demon was attacking the kids  
Wyatt:Guys get behind me!!  
they all ran behind Wyatt and put up his forcefield up.  
Piper blew up the demon that was shooting the most fireballs.

the demon looked at the sisters and started to shoot fireballs at them.  
Paige:Fireball!  
paige orbed the fireball back at the demon. and the demon bust up in flames.  
Wyatt put the force field down.

Hilary ran to Paige and Christiana to Phoebe and Wyatt walked backwards to Piper  
Wyatt:I haven't that in a long time and enjoy it.  
They all laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Piper went to answer the door. There was Henry and Henry Jr. standing there  
Piper:Hi Henry

Henry Jr.: Hi aunt piper  
Henry Jr. jumped into piper arms.  
Henry: Have you seen Paige?  
Piper put down Henry Jr.  
Piper:yes i have, she's in the living room.

Henry walked into the living room and Hilary jumped into Henry's arms.  
Hilary:DADDY!!!  
Henry:hi honey.  
Paige had a sad look on her face.

henry:Paige what's wrong?  
Paige:Kayla's been kidnapped by demons


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was sitting on the couch and rubbing his head  
Henry:why would they do this?  
Paige:honey they're demons they've always tried to kill us. So i guess this is one way to. But We'll vanquish them

leo walked through the door.  
leo:Piper i got the food that you wanted.  
Piper looked at him as he walked by. he stopped and looked at everyone.  
Leo:What's going on?  
Piper walked up to him  
Piper:Demons took Chris.  
Leo froze  
Phoebe:And Jasmine  
Paige:And Kayla.

Coop popped up  
coop:Hey, whats everyone doing her  
Phoebe sighed  
Phoebe:they took Jasmine

they all shook their heads  
Piper:I gotta a plan. We're gonna go down to the underworld and kick some demon ass!  
Paige:PIPER!  
Piper:Sorry

Wyatt:okay im ready  
the sisters looked at eachother.  
Piper:Oh no honey you're not going.  
Wyatt:No buts Wyatt it's too dangerous. We'll be back soon.  
Piper kissed his forhead. Paige and Phoebe told their kids bye and they orbed away.

Wyatt walked to the patio and the kids followed her.  
Hilary:What are you doing?  
Wyatt:I'm going to gonna go with my mom.  
Wyatt orbed away  
Hilary looked at Christina  
Hilary:You wanna go see your mommy?

the sisters hid behind the rock where the demons held the kids and they would have to sit there and won't be able to help the kids at all  
Paige:When can we go in i can't seeing my little girl being so scared like this.  
Phoebe:None of us do but we have to stay quiet.  
Wyatt orbed in right infront of the demons. the demons turned and looked at Wyatt.  
Piper:wyatt.  
They all three got up and then Hilary and Christina orbed in

Wyatt tryied to get the others out of there and then the demon knocked him unconscious and grabbed all the kids and shimered away.


	5. Chapter 5

the sisters were in their mens arms cring  
Phoebe:what are we going to do. i can't loose our babies.  
coop pulled her closer  
Paige: i can't loose our babies either. i love them so much  
Henry pulled her closer

Piper got up  
Piper:Well I'll tell you what we're going to do? We're going to kick some demon ass.  
the sisters got up with now mean faces.  
Phoebe:Lets go  
Paige nodded and their men just sat there.

Leo: I never thought this would happen  
Coop and Henry rubbed their heads.

The sisters got up to the attic grabbed some potions and ran orbed out.  
When they got to the underworld she saw the kids past out on the floor. The sisters eyes started to tear up. piper stepped out from behind the rock and so did the other sisters  
Piper:Hey, you have our children and we want them back and I'm pretty pissed so we can vanquish you fast and less painful or slow and VERY painful.  
The demons looked at eachother and started to throw fireball at them.  
Piper:fine

Piper blew them up and Phoebe threw potions and Paige orbed their fireballs back at them.  
Once they were gone The sisters went to go get their kids.  
Piper:Wyatt, Chris honey get up please.  
Phoebe:Christina, Jasmine  
Paige:Hilary,Kayla look at mommy please  
they all woke up  
All the kids:Mommy?  
They all hugged eachother.  
and orbed out

when they got the manner the men were still there and they all went to hug eachother.  
Piper:All i know is that i have one thing i have to say leo that i totaly forgot to tell you is.......I'm pregnant  
Leo hugged her  
Phoebe:Coop, I forgot to tell you that I'm pregnant too...  
Coop hugged her too.  
They all taught their kids how to fight and use their powers.


End file.
